An electronic device is often equipped with a display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electroluminescent display, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc. When size of the electronic device itself is limited (e.g., the electronic device is a wearable electronic device like a smart watch, smart glasses or an HMD (head-mounted display) device, if equipped with only a display, usually its display area is quite small, only limited information can be displayed. A display apparatus based on light guide optical element (LOE) is already proposed, it can provide image or video display with larger size and higher resolution without being restricted by size of the wearable electronic device itself, like a smart watch.
The current LOE display apparatus can only be used as a display equipment, if needs to execute control input and/or image acquisition, then it needs to arrange an input component and an image capturing component additionally, hence, cost is increased, and meanwhile miniaturization of the apparatus is also influenced. It is therefore desirable to provide a display apparatus and an electronic device using the display apparatus, which can implement image acquisition and control input based on acquired image by means of multiplexing of the display light path and the image acquiring light path while providing image or video display with larger size and higher resolution without increasing cost or volume thereof additionally.